The Rose Ketchum Chronicles
by Ashihiro Tokoma
Summary: Read all about the adventures of Rose, the daughter of Ash and Misty, as she travels across the Kanto Region and to regions beyond with her best friend Jered and their Pokemon!
1. Rose meets Squirtle

**Ok, I noticed in other people's stories that they put stuff like DISCLAIMER: I don't own such-and-such. Is that required? Idk...I'll put it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I just own Rose and Jered. They're mine! You can't have them! Mwahahaha!**

**Sorry, I had too much coffee today. Enjoy!**

_--_

_Pika Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika Pikachu!_

Rose was aroused from her deep slumber by the cry of her Pikachu alarm clock. Groaning, her hand found its way over to the clock and turned it off. As she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she remembered what day it was.

"It's my birthday!" Rose said to herself. She jumped out of bed and pulled on her favorite pair of old jeans, a blue t-shirt with a yellow flower on it, her new sneakers, and an old hat her father gave her. She grabbed the small blue knapsack she packed the previous night and flew down the stairs. Her mother was feeding Diddit, the family Mudkip.

"Good morning, Rose." Misty said, smiling at her daughter, "All set?"

Rose smiled. "I sure am! Have you seen Jered yet?"

"Yes, he's been waiting outside for you. I half expected him to barge into the house to wake you up. You better hurry, before all those ten-year-olds get the good Pokemon!"

"Kay. See you later, Mom. Bye bye, Diddit."

Diddit tried to speak, but his mouth was full. Rose laughed and ran outside. Jered was pacing around the yard. Rose, not stopping, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him along with her.

"What the-?!"

"Come on, Jered! We're gonna be late!"

"It's your fault, you always sleep so late."

They made it to Professor Oak's lab and were relieved to see that they were the first ones there. The professor was standing outside waiting for them.

"Oh, good, you've made it. I was beginning to wonder if the younger children would get here first. You're lucky you got here early."

Professor Oak's grandfather, a very old man who had been the professor before him, wobbled out with his cane.

"Well, Gary, don't hold them up! They've waited four years for this moment! Come on, kids, the new Pokemon have just arrived. Choose wisely."

Rose and Jered smiled eagerly and followed the elderly professor into the Pokemon Room, where there was a shelf full of poke balls containing starter Pokemon from several regions. Each ball was labeled: Mudkip, Torchic, Treecko, Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Charmander, Bulbasaur...

"Wait a minute," Rose said, confused, "Where's Squirtle?"

"Hm? Squirtle isn't on the shelf?"

The professor looked around and saw an open poke ball on the floor.

"Oh dear...this isn't good. It's escaped!"

"We'll find it." Jered said.

Rose nodded in agreement. The old professor smiled.

"Thank you so much. I fear my grandson would be too harsh on the little Pokemon anyhow. You've seen how he is. Do find Squirtle soon, though, so you'll have time to pick out your starter Pokemon."

Rose and Jered began searching for the lost Pokemon.

"Squirtle! Come out, Squirtle!"

"Where are you?"

Rose sighed. "That poor baby Pokemon is probably terrified."

"I doubt it. Most starter Pokemon are at least level 10, which means they've had a few battles already. It probably just doesn't like humans."

"I hope not..."

Rose went around the back of the lab to search. As she neared a pile of crates, she heard a soft noise that sounded like crying. She lifted one of the crates and saw a tiny Squirtle sitting underneath, large tears dripping down it's scared face. It cried out in alarm when it saw Rose and backed up as far as it could go.

"Don't be afraid, it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you."

To her surprise, the little Pokemon spoke.

"I'm scared! I want to go home!"

Rose fell back, startled.

"Did-did you just speak human?!"

Squirtle looked confused.

"No...can you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes! Every word! Oh, man, this is so wierd! But it's also really cool at the same time...but why can't I understand Diddit when he talks?"

While Rose talked to herself, Squirtle had begun to feel better. This human was different from the others. Suddenly Squirtle noticed a strange glowing rock nearby.

"Hey, what's that?"

Rose looked at the rock and was as puzzled as Squirtle was.

"I don't know...maybe it has something to do with why I can understand you."

She went over to pick it up.

"Wait, don't touch it!" Squirtle shouted.

"Why not?"

"It might be dangerous."

Rose giggled.

"A few seconds ago you were afraid of me, and now you're afraid I'll touch something dangerous!"

Squirtle smiled a little.

"It's just my two Natures. I'm the only Pokemon I know with multiple Natures. I'm Lonely and Timid."

"But you're also friendly." Rose said, picking up the stone and putting it in her bag.

"See? Nothing happened. This rock will be useful..."

Squirtle suddenly felt brave enough to come out of the crate. The sun was bright and warm on its body, which had gotten rather cold in the crate. Rose smiled at the little Pokemon.

"So...can a Pokemon's Nature change?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, maybe..."

"Do you want friends?"

Squirtle brightened.

"Oh, yes! I've always wanted friends. After all, I am Lonely. But being Timid, it's hard to make friends."

"It must not be so hard. You've already got one friend. Would you like to come with me and be my first Pokemon?"

The tiny turtle's eyes filled with tears of joy, and it leaped into Rose's arms as she stood up. Rose laughed and cuddled Squirtle lovingly.

"Well, I guess that's a yes. I'd better go tell Jered and the professor I found you."

--

**Aww, wasn't that sweet? I came up with this story about two years ago, and it feels so great to finally let people read it. It gets better later--there are new enemies, new friends, new Pokemon, and tons of new adventures! There's also a bit of romance later on...**


	2. Jered meets Torchic

**Thank ya'll so much for reviewing my stories! I finally fixed Connection...that sounds wierd, like I'm saying I fixed my computer or something...anyway, I'm gonna be gone home today, so I won't update anything for a while.**

**--**

Jered and the professor were relieved that Rose found Squirtle.

"Where was it?" Jered asked.

"Hiding under a crate. It was scared at first, but we're friends now."

"Well then," the professor said, smiling, "Does this mean you've chosen your Pokemon, Rose?"

Rose and Squirtle looked at each other and smiled.

"Yep!" Rose said happily.

"All right, then I get to choose now." said Jered. He went over to the shelf and studied each poke ball.

"Hey, Mr. Oak, will these run off if I let them out?"

The professor thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Why don't you try them one at a time, just to be on the safe side."

Jered picked up a poke ball and released Torchic. There was a small tag on its neck.

"Hey," said Rose, "Squirtle didn't have one of those."

"Um, actually..." Squirtle said sheepishly, "I took it off. It's somewhere outside."

Rose looked at the professor.

"Squirtle's tag is outside somewhere. We'll go out and look for it."

The professor looked puzzled.

"How do you know it's outside?"

"Uh..."

Rose tried to think of an excuse.

"Well, that's where I found Squirtle, so it probably dropped the tag somewhere out there."

"Hey Rose, I found my Pokemon!" Jered said excitedly.

"Already?" said the professor. "So, you've chosen Torchic. Fire types can become very strong when they evolve, and this one has a Hardy Nature. You made an excellent choice, Jered."

"Hey Jered, do you want to come help me look for Squirtle's tag?" Rose asked. She planned on telling Jered about the stone.

"Sure. Come on, Torchic."

"Torchic tor torchic!" _Okay, I'll help look too!_

Rose was only a little startled when she understood Torchic.

"Well, I guess you're not the only one I can understand," she said to Squirtle as they left the lab.

--

**Sorry, I gotta stop here. It'll continue in the next chapter as soon as I get back, I promise!**


	3. Squirtle Makes A Friend

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry if it sucks, I'm writing this in a hurry. I'm going between four different stories right now.**

--

When they got outside, Squirtle wanted to be let down.

"I'm gonna be brave. I'm gonna talk to Torchic and make friends."

"Oh, Squirtle, I'm so proud of you! Okay, here you go."

Rose set Squirtle on the ground. It hung back timidly for a minute, then took a deep breath and walked over to Torchic.

"Um, I...uh..."

"Hi," said Torchic, "You're the one who's lost a tag right? I'm Torchic."

"I'm...I'm Squirtle..."

"You must have a Timid Nature, Squirtle. Well, don't worry, you'll grow out of it."

"Really?" Squirtle relaxed hopefully.

"Sure. I used to be Timid, too. But I've been around humans since I was an Egg, so I turned Hardy. Jered's gonna be glad he chose me! I'm tough."

"I wish I was tough, too..."

"You will be. In fact, you're probably tough as any Level 5 Water Type. Your trainer seems pretty skilled with Pokemon, so I bet you could beat me in a battle even though I'm Level 10."

"You think so?"

"Sure. I've seen it done before. When my friend Totodile and I were being raised in another lab far from here, it easily beat a Level 15 Charmander with just a few blasts with Water Gun."

"Wow, that sounds so cool! I'm gonna work hard and be that strong."

"You and Rose will have to work hard together."

"Oh, I almost forgot. When Rose found me outside, she found a stone that made her able to understand Pokemon talk."

Torchic looked very interested.

"Seriously? That sounds neat. Can she understand me?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I bet that's what she's talking to Jered about."

Sure enough, Jered was staring at Rose in shock.

"No way!" He exclaimed. Torchic and Squirtle laughed.

--

**So Squirtle and Rose both told at the same time. I'm gonna bring in two very surprising people-no, four-when they start traveling, so keep checking for updates! I won't be here long, so I don't know how often I'll update...**


End file.
